


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by mouseinthemidnight



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouseinthemidnight/pseuds/mouseinthemidnight
Summary: As the snow falls outside, you and Andy exchange playful banter in the form of a song.





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

It hadn’t been snowing at five o’clock, when you and your boyfriend had left the office you both worked at. When you had stopped to glance back at the Dunder-Mifflin building just before climbing into Andy’s car, the sky above had been pure blue. The drive to his house had been smooth and sunny.

 

That had been five hours ago, you realized as you studied the Mickey Mouse watch on your wrist. Now, the sky was cloudy grey with snow clouds. The sun had set long ago, leaving Pennsylvania bereft of its warmth. You could only imagine what driving to your home in this flurry was going to be like.

 

You sighed softly and sat up from your reclined position on Andy’s couch.

 

“ _ _I really can’t stay…__ ”

__

Andy looked up at you, his blue eyes creasing at the edges slightly. Clearly this was in disappointment that you had left his embrace, as well as in disbelief that you were about to go out in the snow. “ _ _Baby, it’s cold outside__.”

__

You shook your head, turning to the sidetable situated next to the couch, and taking your bag from the wooden surface. “ _ _I gotta go away.”__

__

Andy sat up as well, watching you do so with some amount of desperation lacing his voice. “ _ _But, baby, it’s cold outside__.”

 

You placed the bag in your lap and turned to face him again, flashing a grateful smile. “ _ _This evening has been so very nice.__ ”

__

Andy grabbed both your hands and held them within his own, massaging the tops of them gently with his thumbs. “ _ _I’ll hold your hands, they’re just like ice.__ ”

 

“ _ _My mother will start to worry__...”

__

“ _ _Beautiful, what’s your hurry?__ ” _ _  
__

“ _ _My father will be pacing the floor__.”

__

He nodded to the fireplace across the room from you both, wherein he had earlier kindled a fire to keep the pair of you warm. “ _ _Listen to that fireplace roar.__ ”

__

Your gaze followed his, but you didn’t allow it to linger. Refusing to let him distract you from the point you were trying to convey, you gently pulled your hands away from him and stood up from the couch. You were heading to retrieve your hat and coat from the rack beside his front door. “ _ _So, really, I’d better scurry__.”

__

“ _ _Beautiful, please don’t hurry.__ ” Andy also stood, following you.

__

You paused as you reached for your coat, casting a sideways glance at him and seeing his pleading expression. “ _ _Well, maybe just a half a drink more__?”

__

He grinned widely, hurrying back to the living room to turn on his radio, subsequently moving in like manner to the kitchen to find some hot cocoa. “ _ _I’ll put some records on while I pour.__ ”

__

You took your coat from the rack and placed the hat on your head, slowly following him into the kitchen. As he poured some warm hot cocoa into two mugs, you rubbed your arms nervously and cast a glance at the snow whisking past the window over his sink. “ _ _The neighbours might think—__ “

__

“ _ _Baby, it’s bad out there__.” Andy reminded you, handing you a steaming mug.

__

You lifted the mug to your lips, but took a moment before taking a sip. “ _ _Say, what’s in this drink?__ ” _ _  
__

“ _ _No cabs to be had out there.__ ” His playful smile returned and disappeared over the rim of his mug while he took a sip of his own cocoa.

__

“ _ _I wish I knew how...__ ” You began.

__

He suddenly set his cocoa mug aside on the kitchen counter and stepped closer to you, looking intently into your eyes. “ _ _Your eyes are like starlight now__.”

__

You flushed at the proximity, somehow unable to tear your eyes away from his intense gaze. __“__... __to break this spell.__ ”

__

Before you knew it, he had reached over you and lightly swept the hat from your head, setting it next to his mug. “ _ _I’ll take your hat. Your hair looks swell.__ ”

__

You caught yourself and snapped out of the daze, pulling away from him and setting your half-drank mug of cocoa next to his and taking your hat back. __“I ought to say no, no, no sir.__ ”

__

He took another step or two closer, his eyebrows lifting slightly and the smirk still playing at the corners of his mouth. “ _ _Mind if I move in closer?__ ”

__

You managed to duck away from him before you backed into his refridgerator, moving quickly back into the living room. “ _ _At least I’m gonna say that I tried__.”

__

Andy sighed and pouted, crossing his arms. “ _ _Now, what’s the sense of hurting my pride?__ ” _ _  
__

You headed for the door again. “ _ _I really can’t stay.__ ”

__

“ _ _Baby, don’t hold out__...” Andy kept up with you and gently took the coat from you.

__

The two of you sang simultaneously. “ _ _Baby, it’s cold outside.__ ”

__

You groaned softly, letting him keep the coat and returning to sit on the couch. “You’re very pushy, you know.”

__

“I like to think of it as opportunistic.” Smiled he, sitting beside you again.

 

Another hour and a half passed. The two of you had struck up a different conversation meanwhile, and you had almost forgotten about getting home. Andy was just showing you a new song he had learned on his guitar when the grandfather clock in the corner of the living room suddenly chimed. You realized it was now almost midnight. A glance out the window continued to alarm you; the snow hadn’t let up at all and had, in fact, gotten worse.

__

You immediately rose from the couch and rushed for your coat and hat again. “ _ _I simply must go__.”

__

Again, Andy followed you, but this time, he moved quicker and stepped in front of you. “ _ _Baby, it’s cold outside.__ ”

__

“ _ _The answer is no.__ ” You rolled your eyes, thinking his behaviour childish, and attempted to move past him.

__

“ _ _But, baby, it’s cold outside.__ ” He reluctantly let you pass, but the insistent tone in his voice remained.

__

“ _ _The welcome has been so nice and warm…__ ” You sighed, noting how your arms protested tiredly when you reached for your coat. You were beginning to think better of leaving for home, but you weren’t about to let Andy know that.

__

You squeaked softly in surprise to find Andy’s arms wrapping gently around your waist.

 

He pulled you closer, enveloping you in an irresistibly warm embrace. “ _ _Look out the window at that storm…!__ ”

__

“ _ _My sister will be suspicious…__ ” You bit your lip.

__

He tenderly pushed a few locks of your hair from your eyes. “ _ _Gosh, your lips look delicious.__ ”

__

“ _ _My brother will be there at the door.__ ”

__

“ _ _Like waves upon a tropical shore.__ ”

__

“ _ _My maiden aunt’s mind is vicious…__ ”

 

Andy cut you off by pressing his lips softly to yours. He held the kiss for a second longer before pulling away. “ _ _Gosh, your lips are delicious.__ ”

__

You blushed, backing away from him flusteredly. “ _ _Well, maybe just a cigarette more?__ ” You shook your head, realizing yourself. “I don’t even smoke.” You finally set your jaw firmly, pulling your coat over your arms and placing your hat securely atop your skull. “ _ _I gotta get home!__ ”

__

“ _ _Baby, you’ll freeze out there.__ ”

__

You turned away from him and to the mirror on his wall adjacent to the door. Your hair had begun to come loose over the course of the evening. “ _ _Say, lend me a comb?__ ”

__

“ _ _It’s up to your knees out there.__ ” Andy gestured to indicate how high the snow could only have assumedly gotten.

__

You carefully glanced at him in the mirror, past your shoulder. “ _ _You’ve really been grand…__ ”

__

“ _ _I thrill when I touch your hand…__ ” He reached to take your hand.

__

You pulled your hand out of his reach and turned to face him. “ _ _But don’t you see??__ ”

__

He looked at the ceiling, making an expression of disbelief. “ _ _How can you do this thing to me??__ ”

__

You rubbed your temples, beginning to feel bad for being so short with him. “ _ _There’s bound to be talk tomorrow…__ ”

__

He must have seen the defeat in your eyes, because he reached to wrap his arms around you again. “ _ _Think of my life-long sorrow…__ ”

__

“ _ _At least there’ll be plenty implied.__ ” You thought of everyone in the office gossiping the next morning at work. Your boss Michael would surely spread rumours about the two of you, desperate to be part of the talk.

__

“ _ _If ya got pneumonia and died.__ ” Andy took your hat from your head once more and gently tugged the coat from your arms.

__

“ _ _I really can’t stay…__ ” You looked into his eyes, trying one last time.

__

He wouldn’t be deterred. “ _ _Baby, don’t hold out.__ ”

 

The two of you finally sang together.

__

“ _ _Baby, it’s cold… baby, it’s cold outside!__ ”

 

Andy pulled you close and kissed you again, longer and deeper. You melted into his kiss, letting your hands rest on his shoulders. After a few moments, you and he at last parted.

 

“Okay, fine...” You shook your head, smiling. “Just another drink.”

 

Andy looked at you, almost shocked that you had finally given in. You chuckled and went for the kitchen for another mug of cocoa.

 

“Wow.” He then also chuckled, following you closely. “That took a lot of convincing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Song is based from Michael Buble and Idina Menzel's version of the classic.


End file.
